What friends are for part 1
by Dayna
Summary: Some language, ooc and original characters. some yaoi later on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Warnings: angst

Pairings: not sure yet

Part 1Kursai's POV

_I raced down the corridor thinking of nothing but how late I was.As I turned the corner I could feel my braid loosening_

_"Dammit!" I curse, "I'm late!I'm late!"_

_*If I wasn't an "A" student then I most likely wouldn't be concerning so much about it.But lately I'm always tired, I have actually found myself skipping class to go on the roof of the school to sleep. I wonder what's coming over me?*_

_"Man 'o' man their not going to be to happy about this."_

_I slip another corner into the class and take my place._

_"Miss Shogo glad to see you still with us.And pray tell why were you late this__ time?"_

_asks my English teacher *He's a royal pain in the ass!Sheesh! Give me a break*_

_"Uh, um.... female problems"*yeah like I'm really gonna tell you I was sleeping*_

_"Yeah female problems, and do most female problems include sleeping 'Miss Shogo'?"_

_"Shut up Duo!And my name is Kursai, not Miss Shogo!"_

_That was Duo one of my five only friends. *He doesn't seem to mad about it.At least he didn't tell the teacher.I wonder how everyone else will take it, at least I know Quatre won't be to mad... just overly concerned*_

_"And where were you?" the familiar monotone voice asked._

_"Don't be mad Heero, I'm sorry, it's just that well I'm lazy"_

_The only four people I ever tell are Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei.I don't think it would be wise to tell Quatre; he may become overly worried, though I'm sure the others tell Quatre everything._

_"Your not lazy and none of us are mad we're worried;_

_your always tired, you are letting your grades slip, besides being tired you act on it and go to sleep on the roof of the school, and you don't eat enough.Look how thin you are, even Wufeis concerned"_

_"Heero I appreciate your concern, and it means alot coming from you but I'm fine really."_

_I look around but to no avail.*Man where's the rest of the gang?* "Wheres everyone else?"_

_"Lets see here" Duo replied " 'Feis out training, he was exempt from the quiz.Quatre was going to help the art club with a mural, so he took the quiz last time.And Trowa...."_

_We're really not sure where Trowa is currently"_

_Heero added, "He hasn't been to any classes and nobody has seen him around."_

_Heero was probably about to go on when he noticed I wasn't paying much attention.I had heard everything he had said just was in my own thoughts, something I have been doing more and more often lately._

_"ITAI!!! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOUI DO THAT FOR!?!?!!!?!_

_*Whoops did I really just say that out loud?*Duo just yanked my braid *You would think knowing what it feels like would stop him*_

_I looked up noticing the class was silent and starring dumb-foundedly at me._

_*Whoops*_

_"Um...uh...hehehe... why is everyone looking at me?"_

_Everyone immediately turned around to the teacher and the teacher started the lecture again.I turn to my left noticing Heero giving the class/ teacher an official "Heero Yuy Death Glare"*OOKAAYY, gee thanks Heero... I think*_

_*Gods the teacher is still talking.... DAMN!! He's going over the Quiz review and I missed it!*_

_"And that concludes the review.I will be passing out the quiz now so I will be expecting alot of 100's" *Why is he glaring at me like that?*_

_*Oh Gods*Duo was doing what he does before he takes a test, pretend to be sick._

_*Here we go again* Duo lept out of the chair on the floor clutching his stomach."OOHHH OWW OW OW!! It hurts, teacher I think I'm dying here, I don't think I can take the test.OH The agony, the pain of it all!"_

_I leaned over to whisper to Heero "Who would think that a former gundam pilot could be such a baby when it comes to taking a test?"_

_Heero and me couldn't help but hold back a snicker._

_"Mr. Maxwell,We've been through this before, get off the floor or you'll get a detention."_

_"Yes sir" I swear one day Duo is going to do that and he will be serious but noone will believe him._

_We finished the quiz I, of course, was the last person to finish out of the class, probably because I'm 16 in a 17 yr. old class. *Thanks again Heero*_

_DING DING DING_

_*Finally class is over.Damn I'm tired, but I can't skip lunch.... or can I?*_

_I walked down the corridor, the same corridor I was racing down earlier, but this time I was with Heero and Duo.I really wasn't hungry and it would do me some good to sleep.*Maybe Wufei or Trowa will let me sleep on their shoulder* _

_We walked into the cafeteria where we saw Quatre and Wufei eating already. *Gee thanks for waiting guys*_

_"Did they catch you?"Wufei asked *Well aren't we mister nosey today?*_

_"How did you know?"*Did Heero tell you... no he was with me, same with Duo.Who else could have known?*_

_"Well _did_ you get caught?"_

_"No now how did you find out?"_

_"Yeah, she told them she was having female problems" Duo added_

_"Trowa told me" Replied Wufei *But I thought Trowa couldn't be found today.Is there something their not telling me?*_

_"What? Have you guys been pulling out 24 hour surveillance cams on me" *I know that's not what it is; I'm too paranoid for them to pull that off.But these _were_ Gundam pilots*_

_I turned around and saw Trowa walking in the cafeteria._

_"Hey" We've been friends for more than 2 years and the only way any of us greets each other is with "hey"_

_Oh don't be to formal Trowa we know you love us" Duo said running up to go give Trowa a big hug, Quatre fell on the ground tears in his eyes from laughing to much.Heero and me were just wondering how Trowa would deal with this little dilemma._

_"Duo do you value your life?"Trowa said a few steps within arms reach of Duo_

_"Not really, hell I'm shinigami, besides all your threats are empty just like Heeros._

_"well..."Trowa only had to think a second till he realized Duo's weakness.Trowa picked up a pair of scissors from on top of my book bag._

_"Duo, do you value your braid?"Duo stopped about one foot from Trowa._

_"Fine be grouchy about it"_

_Trowa just gave a sigh of relief and took his place to my left; scissors never leaving his hand.Duo took his seat across from Wufei, which was to my right, Quatre sat across from me and heero sat across from Trowa.We pretty much had our own table because the rest of the school was afraid of us.*Thank you "Heero Yuy death glare"**Okay why is everyone staring at me now?*They must have noticed that saw them all starring ay me because then Quatre started talking "Kursai, We're your friends right?"I nodded "Then why won't you tell us why you're doing this to yourself?"_

_I looked at him and the rest with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean? What am I doing to myself?"_

**_End Part 1_**

**_ _**

# A/N: Kursai thinks to herself a lot in this fic


	2. what friends are for part 2

Part 2Heero's POV

_"Kursai, We're your friends right?" she nodded "Then why won't you tell us why your doing this to yourself?"She stared at us confused for a second then replied "What do you mean?What am I doing to myself?"_

_She had that look on her _thin_pale_ face like she honestly didn't know what was going on *Oh Gods she really doesn't know*_

_Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just sat there also not knowing what to say.Well what were we going to say it took us so long to ask her why.Thanks to my laptop we figured out she had been noteating/ drinking enough to sustain her bodies needs and without nourishment the body will become tired and worn out very easily.In the right mind it could be a _very_slow_painful process of suicide.This explains every symptom that she has but why would she do this to herself?*If someone was messing with her wouldn't she have told us?This can't just be something you do to yourself with out knowing**Who will be the one to tell her?*_

_"Your.... You.... But..... I..... We..... Thought..... Knew.... What? How?"Duo stuttered we were all taken aback by what she said earlier._

_"What? All of you are making no sense.Whats wrong with you guys?"_

_What Maxwell is trying to say" Wufei assisted Duo "Do you not know why your so tired?"_

_"I don't know. I don't get enough sleep?"_

_*Gods she really has know clue.Guess I might as well be the one to tell her*_

_"No.Your bodies not getting the right sustances so gets worn out easier resulting in always wanting to sleep."I hated every minute of this*why can't everything be normal again?*We had figured out why she was always tired but why would she just stop eating like this? *this all makes no sense.*_

_"Kursai" I said "why haven't you been eating lately.If its a money thing you know we're here."_

_"It's not money" She said so unemotional iut scared me, she was definatley holding something back._

_"Is someone making you dpressed, you know we'll kick their asses" Duo supplied_

_"Its not anybody" *Okay this is getting really weird now*We were starting to run out of ideas, until she spoke again_

_"I assure you I'm fine.I know that I can always count on you guys to be there"_

_I knew Kursai all to well, I knew that expression on her face.It was that look like she wanted to tell us everything, but couldn't find the words._

_"Can you atleast tell us _why_ your doing this?The only time we see youi eat is when *we* bring food up to your dorm.Why?"Quatre looked like he was about to break down.Wufei and Trowa even had worried expressions on their faces.She got up and walked out of the cafeteria._

_ _

**End part 2**


	3. what friends are for part 3

Part 3Trowa's POV

_*We still don't know whats wrong with her! Damn!Wufei had known where she was because of me; ever since we noticed how thin and pale she was getting, and her eating habits we started to worry more. Hell me and Wufei are the ones that usually bring her food up to her, but the others do to on occassion.Me and Wufei had been keeping tabs on her;if he goes I staty behind to make sure she doesn't get to suspicious and vise versa.We've been doing this for about a week now and still she hasn't told us anything.*She walked away from us, a dangerous glare in her eye that said "If you get to close you die"Not a look that brings comfort. *why can't everything be normal again?*_

_*Mabey if I do a backgrouind check again something will come up, something that we missed before*As I got up I felt a hand tug on my shirt.I looked down and saw Heero_

_"It may be best to leave her alone"_

_"I know, I'm going back to my room to go do a background check,mabey theres something we missed."_

_"Hn."was th only response I got.As I started to walk away Duo yelled (Of course he yelled, its Duo) "We'll meet you up there after lunch!" *Gods does he have to shout*_

_As I walked down the hall I could have sworn I heard a faint crying, but shrugged it off.I went into the dorm, turned on the computer and waited for it to load up.I went to the mini-coffee pot and started to brew a pot.It was going to be a long evening.Right when the computer window popped up and I was about to type in my password a faint knock souinded at the door.I went to open the door and heard the sound of feet running away.I opened the door and noone was there. *Strange*_

_I went back to the computer and entered a serries of passwords.It took me aboiut ten minutes to hack into her file and I started to read *Damn thats a long past*As I began to read something peculiar caught my eye *Why is her file from AC192- AC195 missing* I never saw tis before, *I thought she was with Heero but it says here she dissapeared to America; meaning she couldn't have been on L1 with him.Heero didn't remember when he had last seen her but he could never recall seeing her for about four years.I wonder where she went in America?Mabey if I could find out a precise location I can figure out some contacts; it was only a few years ago they should still remember her.*I hit the print button to print out this page for the rest of the guys. *Where would she of gone?*I kept on starring at the monitor in hopes that it would give me one little clue of where she would go._

End Part 3


	4. what friends are for part 4

Part 4Kursai's POV

After I left the cafeteria I dashed down the hall in search of a good hiding spot.A while back I had vowed to myself that _noone would see me cry but myself ever again.I hated the sight of myself crying.I ran into the girls rest room and into a stall before anyone could see me.I started to cry.Crying made me feel so weak and inferior to the others which made me want to cry even more.*I feel just like Wufei refers to all of us as a 'weak onna'.I haven't cried this much for years*_

I heard someone walking by so I tried to cease my sobbing but I couldn't. *I guess what they say is true, if you suppress your emotions for to long one day they will all come back to hit you smack dab in the face.That proves it Heero ain't human*

I was trying to keep the sobbing at least at a minimum but whoever

was walking by must have just shrugged me off 

*Thank Gods*

As I sat there in the rest room stall I just kept thinking about the questions asked earlier.

*"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why won't you tell us?"

"We're you friends right?"

"Tyhen tell us why you stopped eating"*

*They knew I was keeping it all bottled up, but it took them forever to notice something was wrong with me*

I was acting "weird" as they liked to term it, for about a little over 6 months.The only thing that gave me away was I started to loose weight rapidly because I didn't eat enough andb I became gradually paler but I had my reasons for all of this.

*Maybe it would be easier to just tell someone.Maybe one of the guys is in their room*

Trowa and Wufei shared a dorm and one of them was most likely to be there.Quatre, Duo, and Heero all shared a dorm but they were probably still at lunch. _I got out of the rest room stall,and walked outof the rest room slowly on wobbly legs making sure there wasn't a single tear on my face; no emotions to betray me.I walked all the way to Trowa and Wufei's dorm__ and stood there on shaking knees a second just thinking_

*Come on Kursai all you need to do is knock on the door, one of 'em will answer and you can just spill everything, and see what they say.*

But knowing me I just stood there pretending that maybe if I just stand here, Wufei or Trowa will come walking out of their dorm.But I knew that wasn't goiong to work.

Knock Knock Knock

I faintly tapped on the door.

*Oh my Gods what was I thinking?Why am I here?*I ran back to my rest room stall and sobbed.

End Part 4


End file.
